Harta Berharga - After Story
by Lutanima-chan
Summary: Mark, pemuda pirang dengan topi terbalik khasnya, kabur dari rumah! Dan buruknya, dia malah terdampar di suatu pulau tak berpenghuni! Bersama teman-teman dan para penduduk senasib yang unik dan tak terdefinisi itu, mampukah dia bertahan hidup di pulau itu? Ditambah lagi kappa dan makhluk mistis lainnya juga ada disana! "Aku mau pulang!", Bagaimanakah nasib Mark selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Halo semuanya!**

**~Selamat liburan!~**

**Ya, dari judulnya sudah kita ketahui..**

**Ini adalah cerita dengan latar 17 tahun setelah kisah Harta Berharga sebelumnya. Tapi tokoh utama di cerita kali ini bukan lagi Jack dan Claire. Hohohoho.. (?)**

**Yak, langsung saja! Selamat membaca! Semoga menghibur, maaf kalau gaje!**

**Mohon Kritik dan sarannya! Terima kasih! ^^**

**-Lutanima-**

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi hari yang cerah, di suatu pelosok desa terpencil, hiduplah sebuah keluarga sepasang suami istri bahagia, yang dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki. Saat ini, anak lelaki mereka sudah menginjak usia remajanya.<p>

Dan... seperti yang kita semua ketahui, di belahan dunia mana pun, "remaja" merupakan masa dimana penuh dengan pemberontakan dan pencarian jati diri. Karena itulah...

Kejadian ini terjadi.

.

.

.

.

_Untuk ayah dan ibu._

_Maaf, karena aku pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Kuharap ayah dan ibu bisa mengerti. Aku ingin pergi berkelana untuk beberapa waktu. Yah.. Bukan berarti aku meninggalkan tugasku di rumah ya. Aku tau kita sedang dalam musim panen tapi.. Aku benar-benar sudah mematangkan niatku untuk pergi berkelana ke luar desa! Jadi, doakan aku! Aku akan memberi kabar lagi!_

_Ps: Sora kubawa ya! Tenang, dia akan kujaga!_

_Mark_

**BYUUUURR!**

"Guk guk!"

"Hei! Tenang Sora! Itu hanya ombak!"

Mark segera menarik dan menggendong anjing kecilnya itu. Mencegahnya untuk melompat keluar dari kapal. Kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia mulai mengenakan topi biru bebuyutannya itu dengan terbalik. Pemuda itu pun memejamkan matanya. Bau laut. Bau laut! Yap, saat ini dia ada di atas sebuah kapal. Saat subuh tiba, dia sudah pergi diam-diam untuk naik ke kapal ini dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kenapa? Jawabannya sebenarnya hanya satu.

Dia...

...

Ingin mencari belahan jiwanya.

Oke.

Konyol memang.

Tapi, memang itulah yang dia alami. Mengapa?

Sehari-harinya dia bekerja sebagai petani, membantu ayah dan ibunya di ladang. Desa tempat tinggalnya, merupakan desa yang bisa dibilang sangat indah, sejuk, dan hampir sempurna. Hanya ada satu kekurangan di desa itu bagi Mark. Di desanya, sama sekali tidak ada anak yang seumuran dengannya. Kebanyakan para warga disana lebih tua darinya. Bahkan, ada yang sudah menginjak tingkatan sepuh sekalipun.

Karena itulah, dia ingin berkelana keluar desa untuk mengganti suasana sekaligus.. Ehm! Mencari nasib baik di luar desanya. Lagipula umurnya sudah menginjak 16 tahun bulan lalu. Dia tidak pantas disebut anak kecil lagi kan?

**PLAK**!

"Yo! Mark! Bagaimana? Sudah menentukan akan pergi kemana?"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, pria setengah baya, dengan tubuh kekar dan penuh bekas brewok habis dicukur di wajahnya itu, menepuk bahunya dengan keras. Ya, pria inilah yang membantunya kabur dari desa. Mark berhutang budi padanya.

"Belum, Zack. Lagipula.. Aku rasa aku tidak akan pergi begitu lama. Ibu mungkin khawatir.." Ujar Mark sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Zack yang mendengar hal ini pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Rupanya biar bagaimana pun kau ini tetap anak mami ya!" Mark bergidik mendengarnya. Baiklah, untuk saat ini dia terima. Dia memang anak paling kecil di desanya. Wajar kalau mereka masih memanjakannya.

"Berisik! Karena itulah akan kubuktikan kepada kalian semua, bahwa aku bisa berkelana!" Teriak Mark. Zack yang mendengarnya, hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Ya, kau benar! Kau harus membuktikan pada penduduk desa, bahwa kau anak lelaki sejati! Biarpun wajahmu mirip perempuan begini.." Zack berhenti berbicara setelah Mark memelototinya tajam. Memang banyak orang mengatakan wajahnya manis karena dia lebih mirip dengan ibunya. Tapi dia tidak suka itu!

"Memang sih, di desa kita sudah tidak ada tantangannya lagi. Aku setuju kalau kau ingin keluar dari desa. Aku juga bertemu dengan istriku di luar desa!" Zack menyipitkan mata ke arah Mark. Mark langsung membuang mukanya. Ck... Terbacalah niat terselubungnya.

Namun, kini mata Mark terfokus kepada sebuah awan hitam kelam, yang berada di depan mereka saat ini.

"... Zack..? Lihat!"

"Hmmm?"

Zack melihat ke arah tatapan Mark. Kini awan gelap itu telah berada di atas mereka. Dia pun terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba langsung berteriak.

"Mark! Masuk ke dalam kabin! Semuanya! Bersiap menghadapi badai!"

"Baikk!" Jawab seluruh awak kapal. Sementara Mark, heboh dan panik tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"A-apaa!? B-badai!? Aku harus sembunyi dimanaa?!"

"Kabin! Kubilang kabin!"

**CTAAAARRRRRR!**

Petir mulai menyambar. Suara Zack tidak terdengar dengan jelas di kuping Mark.

"Guk! Guk!" Sora, di tangan Mark, ikutan panik.

"Dimaanaa?!"

"KABIN! KABIN!"

**DRRUKKKKKK!**

Ombak besar menghantam kapal mereka. Malangnya, Mark yang saat ini tidak berpegangan pada apapun, terlontar ke ujung kapal bersama Sora. Beruntung, dia berhasil memegang salah tali jangkar yang ada di kapal untuk berpegangan. Dia juga memegang Sora erat-erat.

**DRUUUUKK! CTAAARR! CTAARRRRR!**

"Woaahhh! Woaaahh! Howwaaaa!" Oke. Mark sudah syok. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya, 'aku bisa mati! Aku bisa mati!'

"Mark! Terus berpegangan disana!"

**DRRUUUKKKK!**

Ombak mulai menabrak kapal lagi. Dan sialnya, hujan mulai turun. Langit menggelap. Hal ini membuat Zack semakin sulit untuk menghadapi lawannya. Sementara Mark, jadi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Zack? Zack? Kau disana?!" Masih berpegangan, Mark menoleh ke kanan dan kiri kayak orang stress. Dia ngomong sendiri. Zack dan awak kapalnya sedang bertarung dengan badai di sisi depan kapal, sementara Mark, sedang berpelukan mesra dengan tali jangkar di pojok belakang kapal. Wajar, kalau mereka sudah tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Di tengah ketakutan dan usaha 'menahan pipis' nya itu, barulah Mark menyadari, bahwa Sora, sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Dengan penuh penyesalan dan umpatan kepada dirinya, Mark pun melepaskan tangannya dari tali jangkar, dan mulai bergerak mencari Sora, di tengah badai, di atas kapal.

"Soraa! Soo..."

**DRAAKKKK!**

Baru satu langkah berjalan, dia sudah kalah dengan hantaman ombak. Mark terguling ke belakang, hingga menabrak sisi belakang kapal. Tapi dia bersyukur. Untung ada sisi belakang kapal, kalau tidak dia sudah berakhir di bawah sana.

**CTAAARRRR!**

**Sreesshhh!**

Dan hujan pun mulai bertambah deras.

Mark terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia pun mencoba sekali lagi. Kalau dengan berjalan dia kalah, kali ini... Dia akan berlari!

Dengan memejamkan matanya dengan alasan, _'kan hujan deres! Jadi perih kalau melek! Kemasukan air nanti matanya!'_, yang tentunya itu tindakan bodoh yang hanya membuatnya akan kehilangan arah, dia berlari sambil berteriak mencari Sora.

"SORA! SORAA!"

**DRUUAAAKKKKKK!**

Ombak kali ini menghantam kapal lebih keras. Begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi pada Mark. Dia terguling-guling lagi, dan parahnya, kali ini dia sampai masuk ke dalam kendi bir Zack. Harus dia akui, pantatnya mulai sakit karena terus berguling-guling sejak tadi. Tapi dia bersyukur. Setidaknya, kendi birnya sudah kosong.

"Guk!"

Masih dalam keadaan gelap, dan terjebak di dalam kendi, Mark bisa merasakan sosok kecil, berada di perutnya saat ini.

"SORA!" Mark segera memeluk anjing kecilnya itu erat-erat.

"Kau ini kemana saja.. Aku khawatir. Yah, tapi aku bisa lega sekarang. Setidaknya di dalam kendi ini, kita aman."

**DRUAAAAKKKK! BRAAAKKKK!**

Oke, mungkin kata-kata 'aman' bisa ditarik kembali. Setidaknya dengan bersembunyi di dalam kendi ini, Mark bisa merasa tenang. Namun, sialnya, tiba-tiba kendi yang dia tumpangi itu berputar-putar tanpa arah. Mark bisa merasakan kendi itu menabrak salah satu sisi kapal dan sedikit terpental. Dan saat ini, dari dalam kendi, Mark bisa melihat ekspresi mangap Zack, dan entah kenapa semakin lama, dia merasa pemandangannya yang dia lihat dari dalam kendi semakin turun?

"MARK! MARKKK!" Zack berteriak dari atas kapal.

**BYURRR!**

**blububububublubub**

...

...

_Ah. Begitu rupanya._

_Aku tenggelam._

_Aku tidak menyangka akan mati disini begitu saja._

...

_Entah kenapa suara badai yang sangat kencang itu tidak terdengar lagi.._

_Apa aku..._

...

_Sudah mati?_

...

...

_Ayah.. Ibu..._

_Maafkan aku._

_Ini salahku, seenaknya pergi tanpa alasan logis._

_Kini aku akan menanggungnya._

_Selamat..._

_tinggal..._

.

.

.

.

_Heh? Mati?_

_Tunggu._

_Aku masih 16 tahun._

_Masih belum punya pekerjaan tetap._

_Belum merasakan indahnya menjadi orang kaya._

_Belum punya anak._

_Belum nikah._

_Dan parahnya sampai saat ini belum nemu jodoh._

...

_Masa aku mati sih?_

.

.

.

.

"AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"

**Plop!**

Mark akhirnya membuka matanya. Saat ini yang dilihatnya, adalah tangannya yang sedang terangkat ke atas, dengan langit biru sebagai latar belakangnya. Barulah Sora tiba-tiba muncul dan menjilati wajahnya.

"Guk! Guk!"

Mark sontak terbangun. Dia langsung memeluk anjing kesayangannya itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dia langsung tertawa sambil berteriak.

"Hahaha! Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi! Hanya mimpi!" Mark mulai membuka matanya. Yang ada di depannya saat ini, sebuah pantai dengan lautan luas yang entah sampai mana ujungnya itu, dan sebuah hutan belantara di sebelahnya.

"... Hanya mimpi... kan?"

**Syuuu**

**Sresshhh**

Saat ini yang dia dengar hanyalah suara ombak. Normalnya, ketika pagi hari saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya, suara pertama yang dia dengar adalah suara ayam jantan buas milik ayahnya itu, yang gak akan berhenti berkokok sebelum dilemparin 5 jagung utuh untuk dia gerogotin saat itu juga. Maklum, bangun tidur bikin laper. Jadinya gitu deh.

Tapi kali ini... Baru kali ini.. Hal terjadi tidak seperti biasanya.

Mark mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang-ulang. Dengan cepat. Sora sampai menjauh saking takutnya. Bahkan sampai bulu matanya rontok semua pun, pemandangan yang dilihat Mark saat ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Gak. Akan. Menyadari nasib naas yang telah menimpanya itu, Mark mulai meremas-remas pasir di sekitarnya.

"Sial..." dia bergumam. Sora yang khawatir pun mendekatinya.

"..laan, sialaaaannn! Gak tahan lagiiii!"

**Buk!**

Mark yang tidak sadar telah menendang Sora itu pun langsung berlari mencari pohon yang pas. Rupanya, ada sebuah ritual alam yang perlu dia lakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum berpanik ria.

**-oOo-**

"Hahh.. Lega..."

Setelah berkeliling-liling mencari pohon yang 'pas', Mark bisa melakukan ritual alam di pagi harinya dengan sukses. Selamat Mark!

Namun, ada satu masalah besar yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Gawat.. Menurutmu ini dimana ya, Sora?"

"... grr..."

Sora masih ngambek, dan membelakangi Mark. Punggungnya masih sakit karena ditendang Mark tadi. Mark pun langsung nyengir kuda.

"Maaf ya, Sora! Aku ga sengaja tadi.. Sungguh! Habis udah di ujung kendali sih..." Sora masih gak mau berkutik. Mark menghela nafasnya. Setelah ini, dia harus cari makanan buat Sora dulu. Baru ngambeknya ilang.

Masih sambil melakukan 'ritual' nya yang belum selesai 100% , Mark melihat sekeliling. Hutan. Hutan. Hutan. Hutan. Oke, dia dikelilingi hutan. Ada berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi malam itu?

Kenapa hanya dia dan Sora yang bisa terdampar di sini?

Dimanakah sebenarnya mereka berada sekarang?

Kenapa diantara banyak pohon, dia memilih pohon ini untuk berbagi penderitaannya?

...

Oke. Lupakan pertanyaan terakhir.

Merasa telah selesai melakukan ritual, Mark bersiap untuk pergi, melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tapi... Mungkin gak ya di tempat ini ada orang lain?"

**SRAK!**

Kini, yang dilihat Mark di depan matanya, adalah seorang gadis, dengan bandana di kepalanya yang menutupi rambut cokelat sedangnya. Mereka bertatapan mata. Dan bodohnya, karena sudah kaget tingkat dewa, tangan Mark mulai lemas.

**Syuttt**

Alhasil, celana turunan ayahnya yang karetnya sudah longgar dan harus diberi ikat pinggang agar tidak melorot itu pun, mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah. Mata gadis di depannya itu pun langsung terbuka lebar.

"GYAAAA!"

Sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Mark langsung panik. Sayang, kepanikannya membuat otaknya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Bukannya menarik celananya ke atas, Mark malah mengambil Sora dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi benda keramatnya itu. Mata Sora terbuka dengan sangat lebar.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LIHATT! NOOO!" Mark panik. Sangat panik. Mukanya pucat, matanya merah, keringat mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, kakinya mulai gemetar tidak berarah, giginya.. Ehm! Oke. Intinya dia panik kawan-kawan.

"GUK GUK GUK GUK!" Sora meronta-ronta, berusaha kabur dari hal miris yang dideritanya itu. Melihatnya hal yang sangat tidak berperi-kehewanan ini, sebagai masyarakat yang berbudi luhur, gadis di depan Mark ini dengan cepatnya segera menyelamatkan Sora.

"TIDAKKK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" Gadis itu dengan gesit mengambil Sora dari tangan Mark. Sadar tindakan itu memperparah keadaan, gadis itu segera menoleh ke belakang. Mark makin panik. Dia sibuk mencari benda lain untuk menggantikan Sora.

"AAAHH! ITU KATA-KATAKU TAAUUU!" Teriak Mark, sambil sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"AH! AH! HARUS PAKAI APA NUTUPINNYA?!" Mark benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Gadis itu, walau panik tetap berusaha berpikir jernih. Dia pun berteriak.

"Celana! Celanamu kemana?!" Sadar dan ingat akan teknologi yang sudah ada sejak jaman purba yang disebut sebagai 'celana', Mark pun menoleh ke bawah.

"Ada! Ada! Di bawah kakiku!" Ujar Mark senang. Dengan bodohnya.

"YA UDAH CEPETAN PAKE!" Gadis ini mulai emosi. Sementara Sora, di tangannya masih lemas dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Tak lama, Mark akhirnya sukses memakai celananya dengan sempurna. Dia pun melirik ke arah gadis yang masih membelakanginya ini. Dengan malu-malu, dia pun mulai berbicara.

"E-ehm!"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya gadis itu, memastikan, sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

"S-sudah..." Ujar Mark gugup. Entah grogi, malu, takut, atau bercampur aduk.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya. Barulah Mark bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia tampak masih muda. Bahkan seumuran dengannya. Kalau pun berbeda usia, mungkin hanya berkisar sekitar 1-2 tahun.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu mengkerutkan alisnya.

"APA?!" Mark terhentak. Buset. Ini orang, galak juga.

"E-enggak.. Terima kasih.. Telah.. Itu.. Menyelamatkan Sora.." Mark menunjuk ke arah Sora, dan langsung dibalas tatapan tajam oleh anjing kesayangannya itu. Hei, ingatlah! Siapa yang sejak dulu memberimu makan setiap hari? Em.. Tentu saja ibu yang melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara, gadis itu mulai bersuara.

"Apakah.. Kau penghuni pulau ini?"

Mark mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dia bilang apa? Pulau?

"P-pulau katamu?" Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Dia bisa menebak dari ekspresi naas Mark, kalau nasib yang dialaminya, serupa dengan nasib Mark.

"Rupanya, kita sama-sama terdampar disini ya.." Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya ini, Mark langsung ingat akan kejadian semalam.

"Ah! IYA! Aku juga! Semalam aku terkena badai dan..." Mark terdiam setelah sebuah jari telunjuk menghentikannya bicara.

"Aku tau. Hal yang sama juga menimpaku." Ujar gadis itu dengan serius. Mark pun berpikir, sambil bertanya.

"Kau sudah mencoba mengelilingi pulau ini?" Gadis itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru sadar tadi. Saat aku mencoba mengelilingi tempat ini, malahan..." Alis gadis itu mengkerut. Mark yang sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hahaha! Oh begitu! Aku juga belum kok! Aku baru sadar tadi!" Mark nyengir kuda. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Lalu mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba mencari orang lain di pulau ini." Mark yang ada di belakang gadis itu pun langsung berlari mengikutinya,

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!"

**-oOo-**

"Sora.. Maafkan aku..."

"Guk! Guk!"

"Sora..."

"GUUUKKKK!"

Mark mundur perlahan dari anjing kesayangannya itu. Sial. Dia masih marah. Dan dia masih betah di dalam gendongan si gadis ganas ini. Gadis ganas? Oh iya. Mark belum tau siapa namanya sejak 1 jam mereka sudah berkeliling tanpa arah. Mmm.. Haruskah dia bertanya?

"Hei.. Emmm..."

**SRAAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka berdirilah seorang pemuda dari balik semak-semak. Rambutnya perak, dengab pakaian serupa _cowboy_-serba hitamnya. Siapa dia? Mau apa? Mark mulai menatapnya heran.

"Emmm.. Kau.."

"Hei! Apa kau penduduk disini?" Tanya gadis ganas itu, mendahului Mark. Pemuda _cowboy_ itu hanya terdiam, kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian terdampar juga? Ke arah sini. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul di tengah pulau."

Mendengar hal itu, muka gadis itu mencerah. Dia pun mulai tersenyum dan mendekati pemuda _cowboy_ itu.

"Mmm.. namaku Chelsea! Namamu siapa?"

Mark melotot melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Hei. Ada orang lain disini yang sudah bersamamu sekitar 1 jam lebih, kau malah memperkenalkan diri dengan pemuda yang baru kau temui 3 menit terlebih dahulu? Benar kata ayah. Perempuan itu.. Sulit dimengerti.

"... Vaughn." Ujar pemuda itu singkat. Dia melihat ke arah Sora, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes.

"Ah? Anjing ini ya? Namanya.. Sora! Kalau tidak salah.." Ujar Chelsea, memperkenalkan Sora. Tidak terima, sang pemilik pun langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Heiii! Ini anjingkuu!" Teriak Mark sambil mengambil Sora dari tangan Chelsea. Namun, karena masih kesal dengan Mark, alhasil Sora malah pipis di dalam gendongan Mark. Mark pun langsung melempar Sora ke tanah. Lalu mengipas-ngipaskan baju putihnya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh warna kuning itu.

"TIDAAKKK! SORAAA!"

"GUKGUKGUK!"

Vaughn yang melihat kejadian itu pun, menatap pilu Mark. Dia pun mulai berbicara.

"... Dia tidak suka padamu."

"Aku tau! Dia hanya ngambek kok!" Ujar Mark, sambil membuang mukanya kesal. Lalu dia ingat bahwa dia melupakan satu hal.

"Oh iya! Namaku... Mark..."

Sayangnya, mereka semua sudah berjalan meninggalkan Mark dibelakang. Dengan kesal, Mark pun menghela nafasnya, sambil berlari mengejar mereka.

... Sialan!

**-oOo-**

Tak butuh waktu hingga 5 menit mereka berjalan, mereka sudah sampai ke suatu tanah kosong di tengah-tengah pulau. Rupanya, sudah ada beberapa rumah yang terbangun disana. Dan mereka pun di sambut oleh beberapa penduduk disana. Dan yang pertama menyambut mereka adalah, seorang kakek tua dengan kepala klimisnya yang bercahaya itu.

"Ohhh! Vaun... Kau kembali membawa teman-temanmu ya.. hoho.."

"... Vaughn." Ujar Vaughn berusaha memperbaiki. Namun tidak berguna.

"HOHOHO... Vaun, siapa teman-temanmu ini? Ayo kenalkan pada kami semua.." Ujar kakek itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Vaughn dengan tongkatnya. Maklum, dia pendek. Jadi gak nyampe. Alhasil pake tongkat deh.

"Ah! Namaku Chelsea!" Ujar Chelsea riang. Setelah itu semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berusaha meniup-niup dan menutupi baju bernodanya itu.

"Ah.. Haha.. Mark. Aku Mark." Ujar Mark sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ohh... Celsi.. dan Marek ya..." Gini nih kalau kenalan sama sepuh. Paling gak, ada 2 huruf dari nama kita yang berubah.

"Namaku Taro. Ta-ro. Taro loh. Hoho.. Cucuku seumuran kalian. Tapi mereka masih sibuk mengurus rumah baru kami. Ah.. iya benar. Dimana ya rumah kalian? Vaughn juga belum dapat rumah kan..?"

Heh? Rumah baru?

Mark bergidik. Dia melihat sekeliling. Oh. Benar. Mereka sibuk membersihkan rumah-rumah yang tampaknya sudah ada dari sananya disini. Apa benar kita bisa seenaknya menempatinya?

"Ah.. Aku ingat! Ada satu rumah di atas sana.. Dengan ladang yang luas.. dan sebuah kandang.. Apa kalian tertarik berladang..?" Mendengar kata berladang, Mark langsung bersemangat. Jiwa bertaninya sudah tertanam pada dirinya sejak lahir.

"Aku!" Tapi bukan hanya suara Mark saja yang terdengar. Ada satu orang lagi yang bersuara dan saat ini menatap tajam Mark. Sang gadis, Chelsea.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kalian berdua suka berladang ya.. Bagus.. Bagus.. Em.. Lalu kandangnya?"

"... Aku suka hewan." Ujar Vaughn, dengan suara kecil. Tapi tampaknya kakek satu ini masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ohh... Bagus.. Bagus.. Hohoho.. Dengan demikian kalian bisa tinggal bersama.."

Iya! Baguslah!

...

Tunggu. Apa tadi si sepuh botak ini bilang?

"Maaf.. Tadi kakek bilang apa?" Mark mendekat untuk mendengar ucapan sang kakek lebih baik. Tapi si kakek malah tertawa di depan kuping Mark. Sampai Mark sempat terhentak, lalu meniup-niup kupingnya agar tidak kehilangan pendengarannya. Taro pun berbicara lagi.

"Kalian akan tinggal bersama. Karena sudah tidak ada rumah lagi. Hohoho.." Ujarnya santai. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan. Memelototi satu sama lain.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku kan cewek sendiri! Masa aku.. Tinggal.. Bersama dua pria sekaligus?!" Chelsea protes.

"Ho? Bukankah anak muda zaman sekarang senang dengan hal itu? Apa itu namanya? Ha.. Ha.. Haram?" Jawab Taro bingung. Chelsea memukul jidatnya. Oke. Dia tau yang dimaksud kakek ini "harem". Suatu keadaan dimana kita dikelilingi oleh banyak lawan jenis kita. Tapi memberitahunya juga percuma tampaknya.

Dengan pasrah, mereka pun mengikuti Taro hingga mencapai sebuah rumah kecil dengan ladang kotor luas, dan kandang kecil di sampingnya. Tak lupa, ada rumah anjing. Saking senangnya, Sora langsung melompat dan mencoba masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi dengan secepat kilat Sora langsung berlari ke pelukan Chelsea, setelah melihat benda-benda aneh yang bahkan harus disensor, yang terdapat di dalam rumah anjing tersebut.

"Yak, inilah rumah kalian. Mm.. Aku rasa rumahnya tidak terkunci sih.."

**KROTAK! BRAAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka copot. Mereka bertiga pun berpucat ria, dan semua mata pun tertuju pada Taro.

"... Wah wah. Bahkan kalian tidak perlu kunci untuk membukanya. Coba kita lihat ada apa di dalam ya..."

Taro masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, dia keluar dengan jempol terangkat di tangan kanannya. Tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya saat dia keluar. Segumpalan debu beserta bonusnya.

"A-ah... Kotor ya.. Sudah pasti ya.." Chelsea menelan ludahnya. Dia mengintip ke dalam, lalu langsung berlari keluar. Melihat tindakan Chelsea, Mark ikutan menelan ludah. Tampaknya malam ini mereka belum bisa tidur di dalamnya.

"Nah.. Disana kan ada sungai.. Dan lihat.. Ada ember kan?" Taro menunjuk ke arah ember yang sudah berlubang-lubang itu.

"Iya. Ada ember... Ember." Bahkan Vaughn terdengar pasrah.

"Kalian bisa membersihkan rumah kalian. Nah. Aku harus membersihkan rumahku juga jadi.. Semangat! Hoho!" Taro langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Hebat juga dia. Pasti malam ini dia akan encok di seluruh badan. Tapi Mark tidak peduli. Saat ini yang dia pedulikan, adalah nasibnya bersama kedua orang ini. Plus satu anjing. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sanggup berbicara. Mark memutuskan untuk mulai bicara.

"Ahh! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai membersihkan rumahnya dulu?"

"Ya.. Kurasa hanya itu pilihan kita sekarang. Baru kita akan berpikir lagi nanti." Ujar Chelsea.

Sementara itu, Vaughn, berjalan menuju kandang hewan kecil yang ada di dekat rumah mereka. Dengan ragu dia pun mencoba membuka kandang itu.

**Sraaggh!**

"..."

**Sraaggghhh!**

Vaughn langsung menutup pintu kandang itu. Dengan cepat kakinya bergoyang-goyang lemas tanpa arah. Tubuhnya pun langsung menyatu dengan tanah. Mark dan Chelsea yang melihatnya pun langsung mendekatinya.

"Vaughn! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chelsra menepuk-nepuk wajah Vaughn yang sudah membiru. Mark yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Vaughn pun mencoba mengintip kandang tersebut.

**Sraaghh!**

"..."

**SRAAGGHH!**

Chelsea menatap pucat wajah Mark yang ikut membiru setelah melihat ke dalam kandang. Kaki Mark bergetar hebat. Dia pun menatap Vaughn dengan tatapan aku-mengerti-perasaanmu. Sambil menghapus air matanya, Mark menepuk pundak Vaughn.

"Setelah membersihkan rumah, kita harus mengubur mereka semua ya." Vaughn hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Chelsea yang menjadi semakin bingung melihat tindakan mereka berdua.

**-oOo-**

Mereka bertiga pun mulai membagi tugas membersihkan rumah mereka. Saat ini alat-alat bebersih yang mereka punya adalah sikat, ember, sapu yang sudah tidak layak disebut sapu, dan sebuah kain butut yang bisa berguna untuk pel. Mereka sepakat untuk membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu. Vaughn bagian menyikat-nyikat lantai, Chelsea mengepel, dan Mark bagian mengambil air. Dan.. Mereka pun mulai bekerja sama.

"Mark! Aku butuh air!" Chelsea berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Sebentar!"

**Blubub**

Mark mencelup kan ember tersebut ke dalam sungai. Lalu dia mengangkat ember tersebut.

**Sraaassshhh**

Dalam sekejap mata, air di dalam ember itu sudah kosong. Mark menatap pucat ember polkadot di depannya ini. Kenapa polkadot? Karena penuh lubang dimana-mana. Memang mustahil menggunakan benda yang bahkan diragukan untuk disebut 'ember' ini.

Berpikir Mark. Berpikir.

"Mark! Airr!" Chelsea mulai murka.

"Iyaa! Iyaaa!"

Mark terdiam. Mungkin kalau dia berlari dengan cepat, dia masih sempat membawa air ke dalam rumahnya. Walau dengan ember polkadot sekalipun.

**Blubub**

Mark mencelupkan ember itu ke dalam sungai. Dia mulai mengambil posisi atletnya. Tenang Mark. Kau bisa. Saat festival anjing, kau menang kan? Ya. Kau berhasil menjadi juara 1 yang sampai duluan, walaupun anjingmu, Sora masih tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Oke. 1... 2...

**Drap drap drap!**

Mark berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Walau antara sungai dan rumah hanya berjarak 10 meter tapi.. Ini benar-benar membutuhkan perjuangan! Keringat! Dan tenaga ekstra!

"Ini airnya!"

**Tes**

**...**

Ya Mark. Perjuanganmu hanya menghasilkan satu tetes air.

Chelsea pun mulai murka.

"MARK!"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Jangan salahkan aku! Bagaimana caranya mengambil air dengan ember seperti ini?!" Mark mengangkat embernya, lalu menunjukkan motif indah pada ember itu. Tapi Chelsea tidak peduli. Emosinya sudah meluap sejak dia berhadapan dengan ribuan debu di dalam rumah ini.

"Gamau tau! Cepat Mark!"

Mark yang tidak punya pilihan segera berlari keluar. Sementara Vaughn, masih asik menyikat-nyikat lantai penuh lumut itu.

Mark terdiam di depan sungai. Mukanya mulai pucat lagi. Dia menatap ember polkadot itu. Sial. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berpikir Mark. Berpikir. Gunakan otak professormu. Walaupun kau seorang petani.

**Ting!**

Muncul bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Mark. Tapi langsung dia matikan karena masih siang. Kita harus menghemat listrik kan?

**Blubub**

Mark mencelupkan ember itu ke dalam sungai. Dia tersenyum. Dia yakin idenya kali ini berhasil. Dia bersiap mengerahkan tenaga di tangannya.

1... 2...

"HYAAAHHHH!"

"Mark kamu..."

**BYUUUURRRRR!**

...

...

Mark pucat. Sangat pucat. Dia tidak menyangka Chelsea akan menghampirinya. Ditatapnya gadis di depan matanya yang sudah basah kuyup ini. Awalnya dia bermaksud untuk melaksanakan rencana jeniusnya. Yaitu melempar ember berisi air ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata ada Chelsea yang menghalangi jalannya? Alhasil, sang ember pun mendarat di kepala Chelsea.

"He.. He..." Mark nyengir kuda. Sementara Chelsea sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf tadi aku..."

**BUAAAAKKKKKKKK!**

**-oOo-**

Vaughn masih terus menyikat lantai. Sampai dia merasa bahwa dia butuh air untuk menyiram lumut-lumut ini. Dia pun berdiri, dan mendapati Chelsea sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Tapi tidak peduli, Vaughn langsung keluar dan melihat Mark sedang sibuk mencelupkan ember ke dalam sungai. Tapi perhatian Vaughn tertuju pada kepala Mark. Ada benjol besar yang membuat topi Mark terangkat.

"Kepalamu.."

"Chelsea yang membuatnya begini!" Ujarnya kesal. Vaughn menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dia mengambil ember dari tangan Mark.

"Hei! Kau mau apa? Percuma kalau kau ingin menggunakan ember itu.. Ember itu.."

Mark berhenti berbicara setelah melihat Vaughn di sampingnya, mulai membuka bajunya. Mark mangap.. Dan pucat pasi. Dia pun mulai merangkak mundur menjauhi Vaughn.

"H-hoi.. K-kau mau apa?!"

Saat ini Vaughn sudah bertelanjang dada, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan Mark yang masih merangkak mundur sambil terus bertanya 'kau-mau-apa' tanpa henti. Dia pun mengikatkan bajunya pada ember itu. Setelah memastikan semua lubang telah tertutup, dia mencelupkan ember itu ke dalam sungai, lalu dengan mudahnya membawa ember penuh berisi air itu ke dalam rumah. Mark hanya membatu melihatnya.

"Ke-keren.."

Mata Mark tertuju pada sumber suara. Rupanya Chelsea telah kembali, dan telah membawa ember yang dia barusan pinjam pada Taro. Sadar Mark telah memperhatikannya, Chelsea langsung melempar ember pinjamannya itu ke arah Mark. Dia pun menatap rendahkan Mark.

"Tuh, contoh Vaughn." Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Chelsea masuk ke dalam rumah. Mark yang mulai murka pun segera mengambil air dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam, dia bisa melihat Vaughn yang masih serius menyikat lantai. Dan dia bisa melihat Chelsea terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Vaughn. Di sinilah dia bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Tampaknya tinggal bersama mereka berdua dalam satu atap bukanlah ide bagus. Ini hanya akan membuatnya mengalami tekanan batin. Yep. Sama sekali tidak bagus.

Mark mengehela nafasnya.

_Ayah.. Ibu..._

_Tampaknya, aku salah memilih keputusanku. Saat ini aku menyesal._

_Aku ingin pulang secepatnya._

**-(bersambung?)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Halo kembali, semuanya!**

**Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, author ngaret. Maafkan saya ya. (-_-") Untuk selanjutnya author akan berusaha supaya gak ngaret. Doakan ya semoga tugas author satu ini berkurang. (?) **

**Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, dan makasih karena sudah membaca fanfic ini! Buat yang belum baca fanfic sebelumnya, bisa dibaca, judulnya "Harta Berharga" biar gak bingung dan jadi rada-rada mengerti alur cerita dari fanfic ini. Mwahaha (?)**

**Yak, untuk kelanjutannya, selamat membaca! Maaf kalo gaje, garing, dan sebagainya. Mohon dimaklumi kalo ada typo, semoga dapat menghibur! ^^**

**-Lutanima-**

* * *

><p>"Se-selesai..."<p>

**Brukkkk!**

Mark ambruk. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang hampir putus itu. Dia lelah. Dia letih. Dia gak kuat lagi, kawan.

"Akhirnya kita selesai juga.." Chelsea melihat keluar jendela. Matahari sudah hilang dari langit. Dia dan Vaughn pun ikut terduduk lemas di lantai. Mereka semua sangat lelah. Tapi paling tidak mereka berhasil membersihkan rumah baru mereka.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak!" Tiba-tiba Taro, muncul dari balik pintu. Membawa beberapa kotak bekal, lalu memberikannya kepada kami masing-masing satu.

"Aahhh~ surgaa~ Terima kasih kek Taro!" Mark senang bukan main meskipun isi dari kotak bekalnya hanya berbagai macam sayuran rebus. Sejak tadi perutnya sudah mengaung-ngaung kelaparan. Chelsea juga kelihatannya senang mendapat upah dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Tapi Vaughn, masih tetap terdiam seperti biasa.

"Kalian makan saja dulu, hohoho! Maaf karena kami hanya bisa mendapat lauk apa adanya!" Ujar Taro.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Apa pulau ini ada penghuninya ya? Aku heran.. Maksudku.. Aneh kan? Sudah ada rumah di pulau ini.. Bahkan sudah terisi dengan beberapa perabotan.. Lihat!" Chelsea menunjuk ke arah sebuah kasur dan lemari yang sudah ada di dalam rumah kami. Walaupun barang-barang itu sudah kelewat pensiun.

"Mmmm.. Aku kurang tau, tapi sepertinya begitu! Hoho! Kita beruntung bukan? Hoho!" Ujar Taro sambil menghentak-hentakkan tongkatnya. Sementara Mark, menggerakkan pantatnya, menjauh dari sepuh satu ini. Takut-takut tongkatnya akan menyenggol kotak makanan berharganya itu.

"Tapi aneh.. Kalau begitu.. Kemana seluruh warga di pulau ini? Menghilang begitu saja? Atau..." Vaughn tiba-tiba berbicara. Matanya menerawang jauh, layaknya detektif yang sedang melakukan analisa. Sementara Mark di sampingnya, mulai bersendawa karena kekenyangan.

"Haah.. Kenyang! Terima kasih kek!" Mark mengelus-ngelus perutnya. Sip! Dia telah mendapat energi. Dia pun mempertegak duduknya dan mulai ikut ke dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Aku khawatir jangan-jangan warga di pulau ini.. M-me.." Chelsea sempat terdiam. Mark yang awalnya santai-santai saja pun mulai memucat. Dia tiba-tiba teringat akan hal yang dia lihat di kandang hewan tadi. Beberapa tulang yang entah milik siapa itu, masih terasa segar di ingatannya. Dia melirik ke arah Vaughn. Rupanya dia sama pucatnya dengan Mark.

"Meninggal maksudmu? Hohoho! Tidak nona. Karena kami tidak menemukan mayat dimana pun." Ujar Taro. Mark dan Vaughn makin pucat. Chelsea pun kebingungan melihat mereka berdua.

"Se-sebenarnya.. kami me-me-melihat t-tulang belulang d-di k-k-kandang..." Mark mulai gemetaran tidak karuan. Kedua mata Chelsea langsung terbuka lebar.

"T-tulang?! Sungguh?!" Vaughn mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Taro mulai memukul-mukul tongkatnya dengan kencang ke lantai, membuat mereka bertiga terhentak. Namun, tak lama mereka memahaminya. Rupanya ada permen karet yang entah asalnya dari mana, nyangkut di tongkatnya.

"Hmmm.. Mari kita lihat." Setelah memastikan permen karet di tongkatnya telah hilang, Taro pun berjalan menuju kandang hewan. Diikuti oleh Chelsea, Vaughn, serta Mark.

Mereka bertiga kini tiba di depan kandang. Taro mulai menyipitkan matanya. Walau Mark yakin, itu hanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatan buruk yang dimiliki sepuh satu ini.

"Siap..." Taro mulai memegang ganggang pintu kandang. Mark dan Vaughn menelan ludah mereka. Sementara Chelsea, berjalan maju mundur di tempat. Ragu untuk melihat atau tidak. Taro pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pintu kandang.

"Hiyaaahh! Ini diaaa!"

**KRAAAAKKKK!**

...

Hening.

Pintu kandang belum terbuka. Taro masih terdiam di tempatnya. Muka Mark pun mulai memucat. Diikuti dengan wajah membiru Vaughn dan Chelsea.

"B-b-bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Mark. Sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau dugaan di pikirannya benar.

"S-seperti bunyi se-sesuatu patah ya... Ha.. Ha... Ha.." Bahkan Chelsea memucat. Vaughn menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mark makin memucat. Tampaknya mereka bertiga sepikiran. Mata mereka bertiga pun tertuju pada satu hal yang sama. Taro. Yang sejak tadi masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"... Hoho..." Taro membalikkan kepalanya menatap ketiga orang di depannya dengan senyum khasnya. "Tampaknya tulang punggungku encok lagi.."

".. ITU BUKAN ENCOK LAGI NAMANYA! TAPI PATAAAHHH!" Mark dan Chelsea berteriak bersamaan. Vaughn menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding. Tampaknya dia tidak kuat menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hohoho.. Jangan khawatir. Ini sering terjadi kok. Tenang."

**Pluk**

Tiba-tiba Taro tergeletak di tanah. Mukanya membiru dan bibirnya memutih.

"TIDAAAKKK~~~~!" Mark dan Chelsea berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Bagaimana ini?! BAGAIMANA!?" Mark panik. Dia berputar-putar di tempat sambil menunjuk ke arah Taro.

"B-bawa.. Kita harus bawa dia ke r-rumahnya! Vaughn! Ayo!" Vaughn langsung memucat begitu namanya disebut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mundur menjauh.

"VAUGHN! Tak mungkin kan aku membawanya sendirian?!" Chelsea ngamuk. Vaughn menunjuk ke arah Mark, tapi Chelsea langsung menepis tangan Vaughn.

"Tidak! Dia hanya mengacaukan saja! Biar Mark yang mengecek kandangnya! Atau kau lebih memilih mengecek kandang itu sendirian, Vaughn?!" Mendengar hal ini, Vaughn langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hingga dia bisa merasakan lehernya bunyi beberapa kali. Sementara itu, Mark langsung protes.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa jadi aku?! Lalu kenapa kalian berdua yang ke rumah Taro?!"

"Hanya aku kan yang tau rumah Taro dimana? Memangnya kau tau rumah Taro?!" Mark diam. Memang sih, tadi saat meminjam ember, Chelsea lah yang tau persis dimana rumah Taro. Tapi kan..

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri saja?! Vaughn dan aku menunggu disini!" Vaughn hampir mengangguk pada opini Mark, sebelum..

"CEREWET! LAKUKAN SAJAA!"

"... I-iya." Mark kalah oleh Chelsea. Begitu juga Vaughn. Dia mulai mengangkat Taro.

Tiba-tiba kepala Taro mulai bergerak kemana-mana dengan lemas. Seolah lehernya benar-benar patah. Tangan Vaughn pun merinding. Begitu pula Chelsea yang menyaksikan.

"V-Vaughn! Cepat!"

Dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaga tersisa pada kaki bergetarnya itu, Vaughn pun berlari ke rumah Taro, ditemani Chelsea yang sudah berlari lebih dulu sebagai penunjuk jalan. Mark pun, kini berdiri sendirian di depan kandang.

**Hyuuuuuu**

Dia pun memucat.

"Ha-... Hahaha! Mana mungkin kan ada tulang seperti itu di dalam sini! Ya kan, Sora?" Mark menoleh ke belakang, berharap Sora masih setia bersama dengannya. Tapi rupanya.. Tidak. Dia pergi. Bersama Chelsea dan Vaughn. ... Sial. Dia benar-benar sendirian.

Mark menampar pipinya.

**Plak!**

Sekali.

**Plak!**

Dua kali.

**Plak!**

Tiga kali. ... Cukup. Kini, dia meringis kesakitan. Bagus Mark. Berkat itu matamu sepenuhnya terbuka.

"O-okei~ a-ayo kita buka~" Mark mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas, sambil memegang ganggang pintu kandang. Kakinya mulai bergetar. Dia segera menampar kakinya.

**Plak!**

"Ah-hahaha, ada nyamuk! Rupanya di kakiku.." Seberapa banyak pun lelucon yang dia buat untuk dirinya sendiri, kakinya masih tetap bergetar.

**Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!**

"Uwaw!" Kini, bukan hanya pipi Mark yang bertato, kakinya pun juga.

Mark mengambil ancang-ancang lalu dia menarik nafasnya...

"Saat pintu ini dibuka, aku merem dulu.. Merem Mark. Merem. m.e.r.e.m. Nanti saat kau mulai tenang baru kau intip.. Hahh.. Kau bisa Mark!"

Oke..

Ini dia!

**SRAGH!**

"GYAAAAA HOAAAAAA WUAAAHHHH AAAAAAHHH TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!" Mark berteriak sambil menutup matanya. Kemudian dia menarik nafasnya lagi. Dan.. Terdiam.

...

Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Ya iyalah Mark, itu kan hanya tulang. Mark mulai tertawa sendiri. Merasa agak tenang dan mulai bisa meyakinkan dirinya, Mark mulai mengintip. Dia membuka matanya, perlahan... lahan...

"Teman-teman! Lihat! Mark sudah membuka matanya!"

"Wah! Hai Mark! Apa kabar?"

"Kau ngapain Mark? Kok merem?"

"Heii, jangan diganggu. Dia mungkin masih kaget dengan kehadiran kita."

"Wah Mark! Kau masih tidak berubah!"

Mark plengo.

"Heh? Heh? ... HEEEEHH?!"

**-oOo-**

"Terima kasih telah membawa kakekku."

Lelaki berambut merah orange kemerahan itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, dialah Elliot. Cucu dari kakek pemilik kepala licin kita, yang satu ini. Begitu juga dengan Natalie, gadis berambut pendek dengan warna yang sama ini, sedang sibuk menuangkan teh kepada Vaughn. Ya, Vaughn masih pucat pasi. Seakan baru saja diterpa mimpi buruk.

"Ah, tidak kok. Kami yang harusnya berterima kasih sudah dibawakan bekal.." Mendengar jawaban Chelsea, Felicia, ibu dari Elliot dan Natalie, yang merupakan anak Taro, hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Vaughn dan Chelsea.

"Itu bukan apa-apa kok." Jawabnya halus sambil mengikat rambutnya, yang warnanya sama dengan kedua anaknya. Gen yang bagus sekali. Berarti dulu sebelum botak.. Rambut kakek ini juga berwarna seperti itu?!

Felicia pun mendekati Taro yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"... Ayah..." Chelsea dan Vaughn mulai menundukkan kepalanya, ikut iba. Rupanya.. Kakek ini biarpun kuat, tetap saja termakan oleh umur.

**KRAK KREK KRAKKK!**

Chelsea dan Vaughn melompat dari kursi. Mereka syok melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Felicia, dengan santainya, naik ke atas kasur dan menginjak-injak tubuh Taro.

"A-a-apa yang ibumu lakukan?! Kakekmu bisa... bisaa...?!"

"Ah. Memang begitu. Pijat untuk patah tulang." Ujar Natalie santai.

"...Hah?" Chelsea plengo sambil mengekerutkan alisnya. Tidak percaya. Orang mana pun yang logikanya masih berjalan, pasti akan menganggap hal itu malah memperusak tulang.

"..." Sementara Vaughn, menutup kupingnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Dia memang tidak kuat dengan hal-hal ekstrim begini. Melihat hal itu, Chelsea pun ikut beranjak pula.

"Ah, kalau begitu.. Kami permisi."

"Ah! Hati-hati ya!" Taro melambaikan tangannya. Chelsea dan Vaughn melotot. Taro sudah segar bugar. SEJAK KAPAN?!

"Ha.. Haha..." Chelsea memucat. Dia harus memasang spanduk di otaknya, untuk selalu berhati-hati dengan keluarga yang satu ini.

"Oh ya, mengenai kandang tadi.. Aku sempat merasakan sesuatu.."

"Heh?" Chelsea dan Vaughn menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, mencoba mencerna perkataan Taro barusan.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Mmm.. Seperti ada cahaya hijau dan warna-warni dari dalam kandang itu. Ya.. Aku merasa seperti merasakan... Aura... Seorang Dewi..." Pipi Taro mulai bersemu merah. Tak kuat lama-lama melihatnya, Chelsea dan Vaughn segera keluar dari rumah itu.

**Blam!**

... Hening.

"Y-yah.. Kurasa kakek itu memang.. sedikit.. ...?" Tanya Chelsea pada Vaughn. Vaughn pun memperbaiki bajunya, dan menghela nafasnya. Yep, dia sudah kembali menjadi Vaughn yang cool seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Bukan sedikit. Kakek itu memang kehilangan kewarasannya." Ujar Vaughn, datar. Chelsea pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau benar! Hahaha!"

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

...

Sementara itu, Mark..

"... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

**BRAAKK!**

Mark melemparkan ember polkadot itu ke arah kawan-kawan di depannya. Mereka pun segera menghindar dari ember itu, sambil cengengesan.

"Jangan begitu.. Kami khawatir, Mark. Hehe.."

"Ya benar Mark! Karena kita sahabat!"

"Betul-betul!"

"Tapi.. Tapi..." Mark tertunduk lemas di dasar kandang. Apa artinya kalau dia mengembara jauh-jauh kalau dia ternyata harus bergaul lagi dengan mereka.. Mereka.. Mereka..

"Kalian kan.. BUKAN MANUSIAA!"

Yep.

Mereka bukan manusia. Makhluk mistis. Dan.. Percaya atau tidak, hanya beberapa orang seperti Mark yang dapat melihatnya. Kalian semua tau kan? Ayo kita sebutkan sama-sama! Satu.. Dua..

"Dewi! Kappa! Bahkan kalian.. Hah.. Kurcaci-kurcaci kecil.. Kenapa kalian kemari? Dan terlebih.. Kenapa kalian sembunyi di kandang?!" Mark pasrah. Dia berjongkok, sambil menatap tajam mereka.

"Kami bukan sembunyi kok. Kami hanya membereskan barang-barang yang kami ambil dari rumah penyihir jahat itu! Biar dia tau rasa karena sudah mengambil pudding kami!" Ujar para kurcaci. Karena otak Mark sedang berjalan dengan baik, dia langsung dapat menebak teka-teki ini.

"Jadi... TULANG-TULANG ITU ULAH KALIAN?!" Mark ngamuk.

"Hehehe.. Mungkin? Tapi jangan khawatir. Sudah kami bereskan kok. Lihat, tidak ada yang tersisa kan? Dan itu bukan tulang asli kok. Tapi hanya tiruan murahan buatan makhluk yang mengaku sebagai penyihir tidak jelas itu." Jawab Dewi, tanpa rasa dosa sekalipun. Ya, Dewi satu ini memang tidak bisa pernah akrab dengan musuh semata wayang hidupnya. Witch Princess. Dan Mark tau itu. Lebih dari puluhan kali Mark mendapat pengalaman masa kecil yang buruk berkat pertarungan mereka berdua yang tidak ada hentinya.

Mark membuka topinya, dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia pasrah. Menyesal. Bingung. Marah. Dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Melihat Mark mulai menjambak-jambak rambutnya, Kappa pun menepuk pundak Mark.

"Mark.. Ayah dan ibumu khawatir loh."

"E-eh?"

Jujur, Mark sempat sedikit terhanyut mendengar perkataan Kappa barusan. Memang benar, dia pasti membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir. Tapi.. Ada satu hal yang dia lebih khawatirkan lagi saat ini. Sangat dia khawatirkan.

"Kappa... ... Apa yang barusan kau sentuh.. Hah?!" Mark menunjuk ke arah tangan Kappa dengan tajam sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ah. Sebelum ke kandang ini, aku sempat membereskan kandang anjingmu. Sepertinya.. Aku lupa cuci tangan." Ujar Kappa sambil melihat tangannya yang bahkan Mark tidak bisa mendeskripsikan benda apa yang masih menempel di tangannya. Spontan, Mark menoleh ke tempat Kappa menyentuhnya tadi dan.. Eng ing eng! Cap tangan Kappa, menghiasi kemeja putihnya.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

**BRAK PYANG KOMPYANG!**

Dari luar kandang, Chelsea dan Vaughn terdiam bingung. Entah apa yang Mark lakukan, sehingga terdengar heboh sekali?

"... Mark? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chelsea berteriak dari luar. Dapat mendengar teriakan Chelsea, Mark pun panik, dan langsung menutup pintu kandang yang sebelumnya sedikit terbuka, dengan rapat.

**BRAAKK!**

"Sembunyi! Kalian sembunyi! Cepat!" Mark bisa mendengar suara marah Chelsea dari balik pintu kandang.

"Tenang Mark, kami tidak kelihatan oleh orang lain, kok." Ujar dewi dan para kurcaci tenang.

"Kecuali aku." Ujar Kappa. Dengan tenang pula. Mark makin emosi.

"CEPAT SEMBUNYI KALAU BEGITU!"

"Tapi.. Disini tidak ada tempat sembunyi."

"Lakukan sesuatu! Hei, Dewi! Sihir dia menjadi apapun itu! Kau bisa kan?!"

"Mmm.. Sayangnya, kekuatan sihirku sedang habis karena membawa kami semua kesini.."

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN KESINI!" Mark makin emosi. Dia bisa merasakan Chelsea mulai menendang-nendang pintu dari luar kandang. Mark juga merasa dia tidak bisa menahan posisinya lebih lama lagi.

"AH! AAHHH! Cepat sembunyi dimana saja!"

"Dimana?"

"DIMANA SAJA!" Karena emosi, Mark segera menendang Kappa hingga masuk ke dalam tumpukan jerami. Saat itu juga, Chelsea berhasil membuka pintu kandang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Menutup pintu begitu saja! KAU KIRA ITU SOPAN?!" Mark menutup kupingnya. Heran. Kok bisa ya ada wanita yang lebih galak dari ibunya?

Vaughn terdiam. Dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Layaknya orang mau nyebrang. Mark pun panik, dan berharap agar Kappa tidak bergerak satu mili pun. Tolong Kappa. Tolong.

"... Tulangnya hilang." Ujar Vaughn santai. Ah iya. Mark lupa. Tulang! Harus bilang apa dia?!

"T-tulang apa maksudmu, Vaughn?" Vaughn menurunkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Jadi.. Tidak ada tulang disini?" Tanya Chelsea.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak! Itu hanya halusinasi kita! Benar kan, Vaughn?" Mark segera mendorong Chelsea dan Vaughn untuk keluar dari kandang. Masih belum puas, Vaughn pun mulai menyangkal.

"Tapi.."

"IYA KAN, VAUGHN?!" Mark mencengkram pundak Vaughn lebih kencang. Tolong Vaughn, pekalah! Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, jangan memperpanjang masalah, OKE?

Merasa menerima telepati dari Mark, Vaughn pun menutup mulutnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka keluar kandang. Tapi tiba-tiba.. Chelsea berhenti melangkah dan menutup hidungnya.

"Bau apa ini?" Mark menampar jidatnya. Selamat Mark. Tampaknya kesabaranmu sedang dipermainkan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita keluar dari kandang ini, oke?" Mark mulai mendorong Chelsea dan Vaughn, sebelum Chelsea menepis tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu tak usah dipikirkan hah? Kandang ini akan ditempati oleh hewan kita nantinya! Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja!" Mark menundukkan kepalanya. Terkutuk kau para perempuan pecinta kebersihan! Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Bukannya aku tidak memikirkannya. Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di luar kandang?" Sebentar-sebentar, Mark melirik ke arah Kappa. Bagus, dia masih menjadi anak baik yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sementara Dewi dan para kurcaci, masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri, mereka mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi di samping mereka. Sialan. Ujar Mark. Dalam hati.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Kita harus mencari sumber bau itu sekarang... tunggu. Hei Mark. Noda apa itu di kemejamu?" Mark yang sadar akan noda yang dimaksud sang gadis, langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Sialan. Rupanya berkat cap inilah, permulaan masalah kita muncul. Pasti bau yang Chelsea maksud, juga berasal dari sini.

"I-ini.. Bukan apa-apa."

"Jawaban apaan itu?!"

**Krasak**

Mark dapat mendengar Kappa bergerak sedikit. Gawat. Dia harus membawa Chelsea dan Vaughn keluar dari sini, cepat!

"Kau boleh memukulku atau menceramahiku sepuasnya nanti, tapi.. lakukan di luar, OKE?!" Mark mendorong Chelsea sekuat tenaga untuk keluar. Sementara Vaughn, sudah berjalan keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku keluar kandang?!" Chelsea menahan lengannya pada pintu untuk mencegahnya keluar dari kandang. Mark terus mendorongnya. Sementara Vaughn, terdiam menyaksikan mereka dari luar kandang.

"Karena aku punya alasan!" Teriak Mark. Chelsea, yang menyadari bahwa Mark berani melawannya pun semakin murka.

"Alasan apa?! Kalau kau lelaki, katakan alasanmu!"

"Alasan?! Kau butuh alasan?! Baiklah! Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menyembunyikannya, kau tau?!"

"Menyembunyikan? Apa yang kau katakan?! Menyembunyikan apa?!"

"Menyembunyikan..."

**BRUUT!**

Belum selesai Mark berbicara, ribuan jerami, berterbangan di udara. Matilah sudah. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Kappa pasti sudah terekspos di belakang sana. Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu.. Kappa?!

"... Rupanya kau nahan kentut." Ujar Vaughn, santai.

...

Mark plengo.

Heh?

Heh?

HEH?! Ke-kenapa.. Kesimpulannya jadi seperti ini?!

Chelsea yang menyadari perkataan Vaughn, langsung melepaskan tangan dari sisi pintu.

"KYAAA! DASAR MARK JOROK!" Chelsea langsung berlari ke dalam rumah baru mereka. Vaughn menatap Mark dengan tatapan datar sambil berkata,

"Sama-sama." Lalu pergi menyusul Chelsea menuju rumah baru mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu, Mark, kini tertunduk lemas di sebelah pintu.

"Ya.. Terima kasih, Vaughn." Air matanya hampir keluar. Air mata kepasrahannya. Sementara di belakangnya, dia dapat mendengar suara tawa kawan-kawannya.

"Maaf Mark. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Ujar Kappa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kappa! Kau harus minta maaf! Lihat! Mark jadi disangka kentut sembarangan oleh teman-temannya, padahal kau yang kentut!" Ujar para kurcaci. Sementara Dewi, masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa sejak tadi. Mark juga baru sadar, Sora sejak tadi setia berada di samping Vaughn. Hebat. Kini dia resmi tidak diakui sebagai pemilik Sora, oleh Sora sendiri.

Penuh dengan segala amarah dan emosi, Mark pun berdiri dan menatap kawan-kawan mistisnya dengan tajam.

"PULANG!" Teriaknya.

"Tidak mau." Ujar Dewi sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Mark merasakan hawa dingin pada senyuman Dewi yang barusan itu.

"Tuh Kappa! Mark jadi marah kan!"

"Maaf. Hehe."

"PULANG! PULANG! PULAAANGGGGG!" Mark makin emosi. Sementara Dewi pun mulai berbicara.

"Kau tau Mark? Kami sudah berhasil menemukanmu. Kalau kami pulang, berarti kami boleh melakukan hal apapun sesuka kami kan?" Oh tidak. Tidak-tidak-tidak. Mark tidak suka senyuman yang dibuat Dewi saat ini. Firasat buruk pun meraja lela di dalam pikirannya.

"Termasuk memberitahukan ibu dan ayahmu, dimana kau berada saat ini." Dewi menujukkan sebuah kertas, berisi surat Mark kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"TIDAKK! JANGAN PULANG! JANGAN PULANG!" Mark langsung merebut kertas itu, dan merobeknya.

"Mark, jadi manusia itu tidak boleh labil. Itu tidak baik."

"Benar, benar."

"BERISIK!" Mark melempar robekan kertasnya itu ke arah para kurcaci dan Kappa.

"Nah, dengan demikian, kami bisa tinggal disini sepuas kami!" Ujar Dewi sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Yey~ yey~!" Kappa dan para kurcaci menari-nari. Mark hanya terkapar di tanah.

"Asal kalian tidak berbuat apa-apa. MENGERTI!? JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING!"

"Okei~ okei!" Dewi membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya. Diikuti oleh para kurcaci dan Kappa. Meskipun Kappa tidak punya jari.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke rumahku dulu.. Dan kau Kappa! Jangan sekali-sekali kau membiarkan orang-orang disini melihatmu, OKE?!" Ancam Mark. Kappa hanya senyum-senyum mendengar ancaman Mark, sambil menggaruk-garuk perutnya. Mark yang pasrah, mengkerutkan alisnya, sambil berjalan keluar dari kandang. Dari belakang, kawan-kawannya sibuk melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa pintunya itu.

**BUGH!**

Baru saja dia masuk, dia sudah dilempari oleh bantal dan selimut. ... Dan... Kelihatannya, dia mendapat yang paling butut kualitasnya.

"Kau. Tidur jauh-jauh dariku. Mengerti?!" Ujar Chelsea, yang langsung membalikkan badannya di pojok ruangan. Begitu pula Vaughn, yang sudah tertidur pulas di pojok ruangan yang satunya lagi. Mark terdiam. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mark pun berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, sebelum diteriaki oleh Chelsea.

"TIDAK! KUBILANG JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!"

"LALU DIMANA AKU HARUS TIDUR?!" Mark emosi. Chelsea tersenyum sinis.

"Bukannya ada satu tempat lagi? Di tempat kau berdiri?" Mark melihat ke bawah kakinya. Dia langsung murka.

"KAU MENYURUHKU TIDUR PERSIS DI DEPAN PINTU?! Maksudku... Hei! Bahkan rumah ini tidak punya pintu! KAU MENYURUHKU TIDUR DI DEPAN LUBANG BESAR INI?!" Teriak Mark sambil menunjukkan lubang akibat pintu yang tidak ada di tempat seharusnya dia berada itu.

"Salahmu sendiri menjadi manusia jorok! Kalau kau mau masuk wilayah ini, jadilah manusia bersih dulu! We!" Chelsea menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian langsung kembali tidur. Tubuh Mark pun mulai bergetar. Karena marah, dan juga karena sedikit kedinginan.

"BAIK!"

Sudah kesal dan tidak mampu berargumentasi lagi, Mark pun mulai meletakkan bantalnya di depan 'pintu masuk'.

"Kita lihat saja nanti! Akan kubuat kau menyesal atas perkataanmu!" Teriak Mark kepada Chelsea yang sudah menutup kupingnya.

_Ayah, ibu..._

_Akan kubuktikan juga kepada kalian, bahwa aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih sukses disini!_

Mark pun membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai.

**Nyek.**

Benda aneh yang berasal dari tangan Kappa yang telah menyentuh pundaknya itu, menempel di lantai.

Sial.

Mark lupa sama sekali tentang bajunya.

_..._

_Ayah._

_Ibu._

_Aku akan sukses._

_..Em.. Kurasa._

_... Tapi jika ada makhluk mistis itu ada disini.._

_Dapatkah nasibku menjadi lebih baik...?!_

**-(bersambung)-**


End file.
